en famille:OS de la fic Père malgré lui
by Louise Malone
Summary: OS sur le chapitre 20 de la fic de Bichou85, "père malgré lui"!


_**Ce petit OS est un hommage à la superbe fic de Bichou 85 « père malgré lui » que j'adore littéralement!**_

_**Bien sur, j'ai l'autorisation de publier cet OS de l'auteure ! Si par malheur, vous ne lisez pas encore sa fic, foncez le faire! Ainsi que les autres, elles sont toutes fabuleuses!**_

_**En résumé: les persos ne sont si à Bichou, ni à moi mais Steph, l'histoire est à Bichou85, et ce petit OS est juste un clin d'oeil à une de mes auteures préférées!**_

_**Je comble une ellipse narrative, du chapitre 20, Bella a fait des lasagnes, et Edward n'est pas content parce qu'il a peur que Bella se fatigue. **__**Mais finalement…Il va un peu changer d'avis…**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Je sais bien que Bella s'ennuie toute seule dans l'appartement toute la journée, mais le repos, c'est 50% de la guérison…

J'aime Ty, j'aime Bella, nous formons une famille à présent!

Je veux nous donner toutes les chances d'être heureux ensemble, et pour cela, Bella doit guérir dans tous les sens du terme. Physiquement et psychologiquement.

Je mets la table tout en écoutant les bruits et les murmures qui me parviennent de la salle de bain.

Ma tache est vite terminée et je m'assied sur une chaise pour profiter de ce moment mère/fils.

« Mama! »

Oui ,Ty, c'est moi! »

La voix de Bella est à la fois intimidée et émerveillée en répondant à notre fils.

Ma gorge se noue.

« Calar! »

« Je n'ai pas comprit mon chéri! »

« CALAR! LA! CALAR! »

« Ah!On dit un canard, mon amour! »

« Vui! Calar! »

Le rire de Bella me tire presque des larmes d'émotion.

Sacré petit bonhomme….

Charmeur de première!

Visiblement, Ty tente de se laver tout seul…

« C'est bien Ty, frotte bien ton ventre! Tu es bien rondelet, mon bébé, on te croquerait avec délice, hein! »

Ty rit et Bella aussi.

« Tu viens Ty, maman va te sécher! »

Je me mords la lèvre. C'est le première fois que Bella se nomme elle-même spontanément maman auprès de son fils.

Je ferme les yeux tout en écoutant attentivement les deux amours de ma vie rire encore et des bruits de baisers qui claquent me font rire à mon tour.

Je souffle fort, pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits. Sinon, ils risquent fort de me trouver en larmes.

Bella arrive, Ty, vêtu de son pyjama vert, sur la hanche. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

Elle sourit, et pour une fois son sourire est plus heureux que timide.

Ty se laisse asseoir dans sa chaise haute en disant:

« Miam! »

Nous rions, Bella et moi.

« Tu as faim mon chéri? »

« Vui! Faim! »

Bella ouvre le four.

Et je salive immédiatement comme une bouledogue devant un kilomètre de saucisse…

Je n'ai jamais senti une odeur aussi divine.

Bella sort le plat des lasagnes qu'elle a cuisiné aujourd'hui d'un air parfaitement naturel.

Et le pose devant moi.

Je la dévisage.

Elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement fière.

Je ne dis rien, et la regarde découper des parts, attentif et affamé.

Je lance un œil à notre fils.

Lui aussi suit des yeux chaque mouvement de Bella, la cuiller dans la main, sa petite langue pointant entre ses lèvres.

Elle dépose une petite part dans l'assiette du bébé, et une plus grosse dans la mienne.

Je me sers une rasade de vin rouge, qui devrait aller particulièrement bien avec ce plat…

Bella coupe en petits morceaux la part de Ty, et j'ai bien du mal à attendre que Bella se serve et soi prête à manger elle-même.

Elle me lance un petit sourire:

« Bon appétit Edward! »

« Bon appétit ma chérie! »

Je plante enfin ma fourchette dans mon assiette.

Et porte une bouchée à mes lèvres.

Oh. Mon. Dieu…

Un pur délice. C'est divin, littéralement.

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre.

C'est à la fois une vraie part de lasagnes, avec autant de viande, de tomates, d'épices, de fromage et de pâtes qu'on peut en attendre d'un tel plat, mais en même temps c'est suffisamment léger pour ne pas être écœurant.

Je mange, totalement concentré sur mon assiette.

C'est tellement bon que j'en oublie de boire mon vin!

Ty se régale aussi. Il finit son assiette ,la nettoie du bout du doigt et tend son assiette à sa mère:

« Cor'! »

Bella sourit:

« Tu aimes ça, Ty? »

« Vui! »

Je fais un clin d'œil à mon fils. Il a tout comprit ce petit bonhomme!

Bella lui redonne une cuiller.

Je tends mon assiette aussi et Bella me sourit, heureuse, et surprise:

« Tu aimes ça? »

« C'est tout simplement excellent Bella! Je n'ai jamais mangé de si bonnes lasagnes, crois-moi! »

Elle me ressert et je mange un peu plus calmement ma deuxième part: je commence à être rassasié!

Ce qui me permet de remarquer que Bella ne mange plus, mais garde la tête baissée, les mains crispées sur la table…

« Bella? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Elle relève la tête, elle sourit mais sa lèvre inférieure tremble et elle retient difficilement ses larmes.

« C'est…Je suis contente que vous aimiez ça, mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments… »

La colère m'habite instantanément. L'envie de tuer Mike me serre le cœur à nouveau.

« Bella…Tu es une femme fabuleuse, tu es belle, intelligente, gentille, tu cuisines merveilleusement bien et tu me donnes beaucoup de plaisir au lit. Et le plus important, tu es une très bonne maman pour Ty…Je t'aime Bella, de plus en plus! »

Elle rougit et je me penche pour l'embrasser doucement.

Elle me rend mon baiser avec ardeur et nous ne sommes ramenés à la réalité que par notre fils, qui tape sur la table avec sa cuiller:

« yayout chochola! »

Je quitte les lèvres de sa mère, et nous rions tous les deux en nous regardant avec amusement.

« Tu as encore de la place pour un yaourt au chocolat, Ty? »

« Vui! »

Nous le regardons et éclatons franchement de rire:

Ty a des lasagnes étalées sur les joues, et même un peu dans les cheveux.

Je lui donne un yaourt au chocolat et m'empare d'un torchon propre pour le nettoyer un peu, pendant que Bella sort des fruits pour nous.

Quand le repas prend fin, et que nous nous installons sur le tapis pour jouer avec le petit et ses animaux en plastique, je me sens bien.

Heureux, complet. En harmonie avec ma femme et mon fils.

Parce qu'on s'aime, tous les trois. Et que ça, rien ni personne ne peut nous l'enlever.

Et finalement, si Bella a envie de cuisiner un peu, sans se fatiguer, je ne me vois pas l'empêcher de faire ça. Je n'en ai pas envie, surtout!

Bon sang, quelles lasagnes! Je m'en rappellerai longtemps!


End file.
